<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clay/justin      nightmare by hakyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959767">clay/justin      nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyyyy/pseuds/hakyyyy'>hakyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyyyy/pseuds/hakyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin had a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Foley &amp; Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clay/justin      nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's just a short idea for me. I like the interaction between clay and Justin very much, so I wrote this. I write out Chinese first, and then translate it into English using translator. If you find something wrong with grammar or something else, pretend you don't see it (x, or think of it as a translator's fault. Facing a lot of English is too difficult for me, so I can't check this article, but I'm sure you can understand exactly what I mean!<br/>Although I read many excellent works with ao3, I still don't know how to use it. Anyway, have a good time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>clay/Justin    nightmare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah!" It's not the first time Justin woke up from sleep. Clay was used to it. He turned on the light and asked if he was OK. When he heard Justin's nightmare cry for the first time, he almost jumped out of bed. He thought that they had been invaded by some suspicious elements or Justin's addiction had been broken again. When he got out of bed to check, Justin's face was pale and his eyes twinkled to show his uneasiness. Even so, he was still articulate: "don't look at me like this, clay. I'm just having a nightmare, not a drug addiction. I'm all right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay heard the exclamation from his dream. Now he is very experienced. He came to Justin's bed and squatted down to see his younger brother, Justin. He bent down to wipe off the cold sweat on his forehead. The sweat was cold and sticky on his hands. The touch could not remind him of any good things, such as after marshmallow; they were like earthworms The dark, damp mollusks that live under the ground. Clay looks at Justin. His big eyes are always wet, like the rain forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I sleep with you?" Clay asked. Justin nodded and leaned back to make room for him. Clay opened the quilt and lay in it. It was very warm. He could feel it by his leg. Justin's leg was very close. He could almost feel the heat from the other person. Clay turns off the light. The light in the room is in the center. From his bed and Justin's, he can easily reach out to control the switch. Clay doesn't know how many times that's a good design. The room is engulfed by darkness, and clay and Justin embrace each other. He needs this, clay knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Justin is a rugby player, he seems to be a little thinner than clay. When they hug each other, it should be clay's strength. To be honest, it doesn't matter. But there is still an illusion in clay's heart that Justin will be held in his arms. He just hugs Justin like this and doesn't talk - there's nothing to say, Justin will talk when he wants to. However, from the perspective of clay's experience, his dreams are nothing more than his parents, Bryce and Jessica. Besides, clay can almost guess what happened in his dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin was speechless for a long time. When clay was about to fall into a dream like this, he heard Justin's voice. It was very light and thin. It was almost swallowed by the darkness and almost couldn't reach clay's ears. He said, "I miss my mother." Jesus, Justin's not even a teenager. His mother left the town and went to a place no one knew. Clay had to pat him on the back. To be honest, Justin was so thin that he felt his hand. Clay can't think of any words to comfort him for a while. He doesn't know what else he can say when facing Justin. He hasn't lived the life of the other party. He hasn't been accompanied by violence or drugs all day. He hasn't been adopted by another family suddenly after nearly 18 years of life. He hasn't experienced that his biological mother is far away from his own information. In front of Justin, he always didn't know what to say. He was afraid that a certain word he accidentally said would become a dagger to hurt the other party. Justin, who was under age, was his real brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay hugged Justin tightly and comforted his brother, who was crying in his arms: "tomorrow we'll ask our parents for help. Maybe they can help us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, at breakfast time for the whole family, clay looked at Justin and said, "Mom, is there any way to find Justin's mother?" Lenny's eyes lingered between the two of them for a while, and finally focused on Justin. "Of course," she said, "although I'm not sure, I'll try to find a way, such as to ask the community service personnel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not I just, I just want to know if she is OK. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand." Lenny smiled at him with an understanding smile. "Why not? After all, you have lived together for so long. She is your mother and you are his son. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin bowed his head and smiled shyly. "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin received the note three days later. When they came home from school, Lenny went out to meet them. She handed Justin a note and blinked at him. Justin looks at the clay behind him. Clay understands what he means: "you can call me whenever you want to go. I'll drive you." After thinking about it, he added, "if you want to go alone, I think that telling us in advance will compare me, so that we won't find you all over the world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin laughed at his words, bent his elbow and hit clay's arm. "Thanks, dude."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay waited a long time, but Justin seemed to have forgotten the same thing since he took the note and put it in his pocket. He had dinner, watched TV, took a bath and went back to the cottage where they lived together. Clay is already in the room. He is finishing up his biology homework. Justin came in and said hello to him. He still didn't mention it. He didn't say it, nor could clay. He just finished his homework quietly, then turned off the light and lay down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I and I sleep with you?" In the dark, clay hears Justin's voice, which reminds him of his first nightmare after sharing a bedroom with Justin. That night, he also turned off the light. It took a long time to hear Justin asking him, "can I sleep with you?" Clay almost doubted that Justin's question was to get no response - his voice was so low, so small, even if the night was very quiet, but if he didn't prick up his ears, he couldn't hear Justin's voice. They were scattered and absorbed by soft cotton - and so on. He nodded, but in response Justin could not see his movements and said, "of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin comes to him in the dark. Fortunately, their bed is not far away. Otherwise, he may worry about Justin's stumbling when he passes through his messy area. He felt Justin carefully sitting on the edge of his bed, and then seemed to hesitate to directly open his quilt or something. Clay saw his idea, moved himself to the inside, opened a corner of the quilt, Justin lay in, turned around and hugged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I used to have nightmares, I would sleep with my mother, she would hold me like this, but it was too long ago, I think, maybe after I was 7 years old, I have no such memory."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay listened in silence, thinking about Justin, who was seven years old, ten years ago. Now, his younger brother is only 17 years old and needs to be protected. Clay held him back and patted him on the back. "I'm here, Justin. I can do anything for you, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Justin's dull "Yeah", so they went to sleep together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——Now, Justin lies on his bed. It seems that they hug each other and sleep at a certain time. They hug each other and feel the temperature of each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to see my mother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah。” A little dismayed, but clay respects all Justin's choices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry to add some unnecessary troubles to you - especially Lenny, I think she must have been busy with this matter in three days. At that time, I really miss my mother very much. I don't know. It's probably a kind of thoughts without origin. I was overwhelmed by the feelings of missing. I didn't mean to add troubles. I just, I just …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, listen, we never said it was a problem, okay?" Clay taps Justin's back and interrupts him. "This is what we should do, and I think my mother would be very happy to do it, rather than thinking of it as a hassle - don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, you want to see your mother, is this a mistake? We love you very much, Justin. We are a family. We will provide support and help for every decision you make. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." Justin's tone is more relaxed. "That's what I want to tell you tonight, clay. I never found out how perfect a family I have. You, Lenny, Matt, your grandparents or anyone else in your family, clay. Maybe I don't want to look back. I think for a long time. Those thoughts may be harmful to me. If I see her, I am afraid that I will go back to my previous life and split into two worlds with you. I won't look back, clay. I know you'll always be by my side, right? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," said clay with a smile, though he could not see in the dark, "I'm here, Justin. And I can do anything for you. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“same。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>